ProtoXSam
by ami.kamal.92
Summary: I really want them to be more than freinds


ProtoXSam

A love story written by Ami Kamal

In the beginning of October something magical happened. Two opposing forces came together in a tangle of love. Once these two were mortal enemies doomed to fight for all eternity, but something changed. As their feelings manifested a series of events occured in order to halt these lovers. Seeing the odds they defied fate in order to achieve the tommorow they strived for. This is their tale.

Sam Ashton Metacaffe, looked out upon the war torn landscape. A explosion from afar ruffled the hair on his muscular gorilla body. In that distance a battle between yet another DBZ character and some Comic drival that did not garner his eye. He had grown warn of these repetive battles, and instead searched for a battle for the latest character he championed, Dark schneider. He was far older than the latest batch of debaters that entered DethBatle. Few could match him in the ring, his matches entertaining and the characters he brought powerful. He continues to watch.

Protodude Yo, gazed up at the sky as he watched as Galactus reaped yet another poor sod who believed that goku could win. He shaked his metalic head in disapointment, truely these were rough times as a flood of new people come with "Flash vs sonic" and "Superman vs Goku" nothing to satisfy his palette for debate. His cybernetic eyes out to see yet another Narutoverse vs Onepeice battle, as he sits along side his megaman battles hoping to get a good debate going. He looks to the sky.

As was usual in DethBatle Bait was raining from the sky as all the newer members quickly fall over on the mindless trigger. Proto looked out into the baited area even though he was above them it was a slow day and he needed to pass the time. He spotted a battle that interested him, a capcom vs nintendo; he quickly pounced on the thread. In the ring with him was no other than Sam Ashton with a big monkey grin. "Well I see you have awnsered my challenge Proto." snickered Sam. "Well I see I'll have to put this ape back in his cage." sneered proto. A flash of light emited as a barrage of characters from both sides tackled in the skies. Hours passed as the two debated which verse outclassed who until they agreed to stalemate once more. Bruised and exhausted they depart from their skirmish preparing for their next confrontation.

Day in day out these two fought for what they believed was right one each victory they got was met with a loss after. As the days pass a darker force emerged, few could match it's might. still within the throws of battle a massive tentacle bursted from the ground, in their ears was a hellish screech. Maniacal laughter could be heard and standing before them was one Darrin Hanks. "What do you think of my latest creation, OMEGA SKODWARD!" The two were baffled to see a giant red squidward tear through countless characters. Quick to action they called upon their own gods as they try to confront the eldrich abomination. Sam brought to his aid Shrek the ogrelord as Proto summoned , but all in vain as Skod wiped them away. The only choice was to retreat.

As gorilla and the robot escaped their demise they managed to rest. "This foe is far stronger than I had expected " said Sam as he slammed his fist into the ground. Proto agreed to that statement, as he clutched his wounds. Sam taking notice quickly tended to them dispite proto's refusal. "we need to find something that can best him" said Proto slightly embarressed over the situation. He quickly opened up a portal which led to his resource conservatory as he gestured to Sam to join him. In the conservatory they trained and searched for the power to over throw Skod. In the months that passed they learned so much about eachother, from their love of retro games to the ability to take a joke. Thoough they argued at times they grew a sense of understanding between them. From once rivals grew a hearty friendship, from friendship grew something more.

During one of their many sparing sessions the two fought with such ferocity. A misplaced kick allowed sam to pin proto to the floor, as Sam was about to make a smart quip he noticed something. There was something strange; before Proto was barely looker but for some reason seeing him in such a position was alluring. Sam's eyes traversed proto's metalic body and his sharp edges. Without much thought he found his lips connect with the man beneath him. Proto was taken aback but seemed to accept it as their tongues began to lull at eachother. As the warm sensation between increased Proto felt something rubbing against him, as he looked down he was surprised to find a massive dong between Sam's legs. Seeing Sam slightly embarrassed Proto reached below and stroked the dong with a gentle touch. Sam twitched as the feeling of cold metal surronded his dong, proto began to stroke more aggressively until the dong expanded all the way to his chin. Proto did not relieze he was now beneath a giant dong. As he slips out from beneath the Dong he began to sit atop it and began to grind away. Sam rithed in exctasy as proto proceeded grind atop his dong; in between the rythmic thrusts Sam noticed that Proto's own dick was showing. He swiftly grasped the metalic rod and furiously fapped the android. The two began to sync with the rhythm as they were both close to climax.

Before they could finish a tear was opened within the consortium revealing the face of Skodward. Skodward was able to track them to this pocket dimension reached a slimy tentacle towards them. Not aware of their plight the two continue their lewd act. With one final thrust they came at once unleashing a torrent of semen. The cum had collided mid flight and began to helix towards Skod succesfully delivering a full facial bukkake upon the monster. Skod became overwhelmed by their love juices and retreated to his dimension in order to hide his shame. The two lovers on the other hand were passed out atop eachother as they embraced tenderly.

That was how the love between two souls saved DethBatle from the destruction of Skod. Dispite their differences between them sparked a fire that could not be quelled by darkness. Even though the others do not know what happened to Skod or the relationship blossoming between Sam and Proto, I will always.


End file.
